Thoughts and Force
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It watched, it listened, and it felt. To most it was something that controlled them, to others it was to be controlled. It was The Force, and it was not happy with both sides.


**I Don't Own Star Wars**

 **One-Shot**

 **Thoughts and Force**

it watched, it listened, and it felt. She or He, whatever humans and other creatures like to think of its gender, would stand in the void of blue and red and sometimes black watching thoughts below. It was, what most Jedi and Sith alike call, The Force. While to most it seemed like a beautiful lady with a long blue and white dress, and to others a man with a black mask and reddish black robes. It came to every one, as what they wanted to see.

To say it had a true form, would be like saying you can give fire to flame. Which the mere statement was already was what it was. To be honest, it never had a form, to many things it would come to them as one of their own kind. Such as to humans, it looked human. That was also to say for if it was dark or light.

Years have pasted and the original users have gone off on two different assumptions. Jedi believe that the Force controlled them, while Sith thought they controlled the Force. And to be honest with itself, they both were very right. The oringals saw both as balance, while evil shoud, not take over, it will always be there. You can never get rid of it fully, nor can you just give into it.

Only one man had ever given too far into darkness that The Force had turned its back from and never had given him more power. The Emperor, as he called himself, was this man. However there was another man who had gone so far into the Light he saw that the Force felt true pity for him. Yoda, while a kind heart, was too blind to see that some of his ways were also wrong.

Neither side wanted change to come, nor did they want to see the bigger picture. It has watched and never could interfere with anything. That was until the Jedi Council and the Sith Order wanted to wage war using it as the main weapon. Did the Force realized that enough was enough.

So it made a Champion, one who would bring balance. Only it realized the mistake in this when the Jedi found him too early in life. They are sometimes too meddlesome in its affairs, and hardly any of them could hears it's true voice anymore. Though it supposed that was how things go when you want to be your own maker in the living plane. Only few Jedi and Siths had made it to the true Force after death, the ones you see as a blue Spector was normally the ones who never made it to the truth. Some, not all. Young Kenobi's master was one of the few who saw through the lies and truths of both to seek the Force itself out.

It now had to watch in dismay as its champion, its first true Son of the Force was manpulated by both sides in a stupid game of chess. The Force had known the Emperor would win the first fight, it was clear after the Jedi refused to let other Jedi have the feeling of love for another. Okay so it ' _may_ ' have whispered in a few ears and got its young Champion with that young Padma. But it never would have thought that the Jedi were that set in their ways that they would drive its Champion down a very dark path.

Even for a supposed all powerful being it was, The Force made mistakes also. Not everything is set in stone so long as time kept moving. So it watched the Champion grow under the ' _care_ ' of the master Sith. But even it could still sense the truth it planted int eh boy a long time ago, when it'd come to the boy I the form of a young lady, to tell the boy secrets and wisdom beyond his years. Though its Champion would never remember everything, in his heart he still felt the truth of The Force run through his veins.

On the other hand it also watched her Champions son and daughter. Once again it found the interfering of the Jedi to be very irritating. Her Champion was NOT Luke Skywalker, while the boy was more powerful then his father. So long as Anakin lived, he would be the Champion of the prophecy.

Only when did it see Anakin die did it know that the Jedi had once again controlled fate itself. The Force was no fool, and now knew the last person who knew of its truth was dead. While a harsh truth, it knew that in time there would be another war. The Sith were not balanced as the prophecy foretold, they were only held back. Perhaps a true champion will come, and perhaps The Force will be able to have true communication with all of its children again.

For now, it could only watch and listen.

 **so should I do another chapter or a whole story on the Force having thoughts and feelings to try and chance how things happened? Read and Review.**


End file.
